Aidan X Amira:(-insert meaningful tittle-)
CH1 and Amire are home alone. Kyros and Krissi are out doing something ^_^. Right now Aidan is going totake a bath afeter a day of fun with his sister Amira Aidan:*filling bath bath with warm water* ^_^ Amira:*peeking from the bathroom door, that wasn't locked*~ Aidan:*steps into the tub soaking in the water* ^_^ Amira:Oni-chan, can I join you!? *She peaked from the door, smiling sweetly.* Aidan: Hi si um...^///^ if you really want to. We can ...like old times Amira:Yay! *She close the bathroom door behind her, locking it as she gets undressed and goes into the bathtube on top of him*~ Aidan: Hi *blushing extremely from the fact that Amira is on top of him* Want me to wash your back. Amira:*She nods, smiling* Aidan:Ok ^////^*uses a wash cloth to carefully wash Amira's back* Amira:*Smiles happily, her tail wags a little* Aidan: So how's your singing carer ^///^*washing Amira's back* Amira:Going well so far, I'm on vaction till they can come with another show. *smiles.* Aidan:*starts washing behind her ears* That's good^///^ I know you have alot of fans. I'm glad we can still pend alot of time together Amira:*Smiles, blushing a little as her tail wags*Yea... *Leans into him happily* Aidan: Its nice we're so close*Blushing bright red* You'll always be my favorite sister. Amira:*smiles*and You'll always be my oni-chan! *Giggles.* Aidan:*washes Amira's Tail* I love you my precious little sis ^///^ Amira:*blushes a little*And I love my Oni-chan~! *As she said that, she had suddenly pulled Aidan down to where his face was in her breasts*~ ^^ Aidan:aaa...*his face in Amira's breast for a moment or two*^////^*pulls away* Um.. you certainly have grown *has his washcloth over his boner hiding it from her* Amira:*Giggles sweetly*Thank you ^///^ *Huggging him closer, her breasts press completely against Aidan's chest* Aidan: It's true *holding his boner down blushing as her breasts press againts his chest* You'll make your futer boyfriend happy. Amira:I'm sure I will *smiles sweetly, hugging Aidan* Aidan: ^///^ Have you meet anyone special yet? Amira:Nope. *Hugging Aidan* Aidan: ^///^ You'll meet the one*starts washing his own tail* Amira:Maybe~ *Hugging him still* Aidan: Amira we've always been together ever sense we where small. I know you better than anyone we've grown up together. Knowing that you're always there for me... I'll be there for you and I will always love you. ^///^ Amira:*Hugging Aidan, smiling sweety and she nuzzles Aidan* My oni-chan~ Aidan: *nuzzels Amira happily* My precious little sis ^///^ Amira:*Hugging him close as her breasts press more against his back*~ Aidan:^///^ A washcloth will work better. *blushing red* Amira:*Giggles*True~ Aidan: Hehe it always end like this ^///^*covering up his boner* Amira:*Giggles*That's cause I love you Oni-chan! *Starts washing his back with another washcloth* Aidan: And i love you to ^///^ and always will love you. Amira:*LEans happily into his back, her breasts once more press against his back since she was finished with washing his back* Aidan:*his tail was uncontrollably as be blushes, still covering his boner* ^///^ Amira:*Nuzzles his cheek with hers as her tail wrapped around his with hers.*Oni-chan... *She closed her eyes, wishing to be able to just pleasure Aidan, since she knew he seem to be turn on* Aidan: ^///^ If we stay any longer we'll get all proony. We can have lots more fun tomorrow. Amira:Aawww... C-Can't I sleep with tonight? Aidan: Um....^///^ S-Sure I have no problems with it. Amira:Yay! *she gotten out, her breasts bounce as she grabs one of the towels and dries herself.* Aidan:*steps out of the tubs a wash cloth covering his boner, getting a towel to dry off* ^_^ See you in bed *walks to his room lays on his bed* Ch2 Amira:*Giggles, having finished being dried, she just walked into his room naked and lay on the bed next to him*Oni-chan! Aidan: Sis your naked, your not even wearing your pajamas *blushes bright red* Amira:*Hugging Aidan* That's cause I don't wanna wear my PJs! Their not my comfortable ones! *she whine a little, hugging closer to Aidan.* Aidan:*blushes Bright red* Its fine we sleep naked all the time when we where kids. Amira:*smiles happily*Yep! *Hugging Aidan happily* Aidan:*blushes Red, keeping his boner in between his legs* ^///^ Its nice we can sleep together. Amira:Yea~ *Hugging him close, her breasts pressing against his chest*Oni-chan... I love you.... Aidan: And I love you ^///^*rolls over, now his tail unknowingly wags all over Amira's body* Amira:*Blushes a tiny bit, smiling as she nuzzles his tail, before hugging him as her breasts now press against his back*~ Aidain:*gasp* A-Amira*Bright red trying not to look at his hiss* W-We got a full day ahead of us. Amira: And about that full day? *nuzzles her chin on his shoulder, her breasts still press against his back as her hands gently touches his. She blushes a little* Aidan:A-Amira*lost of words quickly moves his hand to hold down his boner, trying not to to look at Amira* Amira:*looks up to Aidan*Oni-chan... *She nuzzles his neck, before whispering against his neck to the point he could hear you* Am I allow to relief you? It's too easy to senses this stuff~ Aidan: I-I can't let you do that your my sister.*blushes red* Your first should be with someone special. *still not facing Amira* Amira:But Oni-chan. *She whispers*''I don't want to be with anyone else but you.'' *She nuzzles his neck* Aidan: A-Amira*his will weaken as he rools over and Huggd Amira tightly, hid boner slitly rubs againts her pussy* Don't teas me like this... or else i won't be able to hold back. Amira:*Blushes, smiling as she hugs him, pressing her breasts against his chest as she whisper into his neck.* Then don't hold back. I want you Oni-cha. *Nuzzles his neck*I want only you. Aidan: Amira *Cave into his lust, Sticks his dick deep into Amira's pussy as he quietly said* Forgive me... Amira:*Blushing, giving a pleasureable sight as she takes her hands onto aidan's cheek*your forgiven, Aidan~ *She leans in for a kiss*''I asked for it'' *she then kisses his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck*~ Aidan: *kissing Amira holding hr close as he fucking her steadily* Amira:*Kissing Aidan as she wrap her legs around his waist, nuzzling his cheek after she stop kissing him* Don't hold back Oni-chan~ *blushing.* Aidan: A~Amira* Fucks faster* i can't anymore *Grabs Amira's breasts, squeezing them* Amira:A-Aaa~ *Blushes, her arms around his neck* Oni-chan~! *Panting, blushing even more*I-It feels good~ Aidan: S~So tight *his dick goes deeper into Amira's pussy with each thrust* A~Amiraaa*Nuzzles her neck and then nibbles* Amira:Aaaa~ O-Ooooni-chaaaan~ *Hugging him close, pressing her breasts into his chest as she roll to have him on top of her. Her legs wrapped around his waist.* Aaaa~ Aidan: *Fucking harder on top of Amira, licking her neck*W~We're together like this *his fang pops out* Amira:*Moaning, blushing as she lean her neck more so he could easily bite*Aaaa~ Yes~ *Her legs tightly wrapped around his waist so he is as deep in her as he could be*MMmmm~! S-Soooo G-Goood Oni-chan~! Aidan: *hesitate a little before biting into Amira's neck, her sweet blood tasted too good and start drinking lard amounts as he fuck faster into her pussy* Amira:Ooo~ *use one hand to pet his head as she smiles and moans*Aaaa~ Aidan:*cumming deep inside her pussy, still drinking large amounts of Amiras blood* Amira:Aaa~♥ *Blushing, petting Aidan's head happily*Mmm~ Aidan: *realizing that that he drinking too much he stops* Sorry i don't know what came over me... Amira:*She hugs him close*It's okay Oni-chan~ I love the feeling. *She blushes, smiling at him.* I love you Oni-chan~ *Pulls his head in her chest happily, blushing.* Aidan: Is it really ok?*licks her nipples then starts to nibble on them* I can barely stop myself .. and i don't wan to lose you. Amira: You won't lose me, Oni-chan. *Blushing, panting softly* Cause I'll always stay with you~ I don't want to ever leave you~ I-I want to be yours only, Oni-chan~! *blushing bright red.* Aidan: A~Amiraaa* bites into Amira's breasts drinking alot from her tits*Mmmm..*starts fucking Amira's pussy* Amira: O-Oni-chaaan~ *Hugs him, panting and blushing*Mmmm~! Aidan:*drinking more and more of her blood, Fucking her harder, using his hand to squeeze her breast* Amira:*Blushing*Aaaaaa~! Yes~! O-Oni-chan~! I-It feels sooooo gooood~! *Moans.* Aidan:*Squeezing her the blood in her breast into his mouth, drinking it* It's so good *Fucking her faster, waging his tail as he squeeze her ass* Amira:Aaaa~ *Blushing*O-Oni-chan... I-I'm feeling s-sleepy~. *Her eyes started to close, panting.* Aidan:*stops drinking* I took to much *press her head to his neck* Drink me... Amira:*Blushes, her fangs popping out and biting down on Aidan's neck, drinking*Mmmm~ *Slgihtly enjoying his blood since it was rather spicy*Mmmm~ Aidan: Do you like it?*holding her close his dick still in her pussy* Amira:*Drinking even more, enjoying it more as she hugs him*Mmm-Hm~ Aidan: Yes drink me~*starts to Fuck Amira, holding her close* Amira:Mmm~ *freeding him even more*~ Aidan: I happy you like it so much*fucks faster*Drink more from me*Grabs her ass* Amira:*feeding*Mmm~ *Griping onto him* Aidan:*Fucking deeper Cumming alot inside her pussy Crying a little* I'm so happy I'm with you, I love you and I'm happy we're doing this. Amira:*stops drinking off Aidan, panting blushing.* I'm glad too. *Hugging Aidan close to her.* Aidan: We've always been together now more then ever *Nuzzels her as he fucks her* I have no regrets thank you Amira:*Smiles, nuzzling him*Your welcome Oni-chan~ *Panting, smiling as she hugs him* I'll always be yours, Oni-chan~ No one else is allow to be with him. *Hugs extremely close to him, panting.* Aidan: Oo Amira! *fucks Violently into Amiras pussy Kissing her, Holding her tightly his chest press against her breasts* Amira:*Kissing Aidan as she press her breasts even more into Aidan.* Aidan: *Still kissing her his tong mash against hers Fucking faster more violently into her pussy* Amira:*Kissing Aidan, her tongue wraps and wrestles with his as her legs still wrapped around his waist.* Aidan: *Mones into the kissi as he cums deep inside her pussy painting Nuzzels her*I love you Amira:*smiles happily, hugging him*I love you too, Oni-chan. Aidan: They'll freak when they find out *nuzzle* It's ok as long as I'm with you Amira:*She nuzzles him* And let them find out, I have no regerts making love to you, Oni-chan. *looks into his eyes*I love you forever Oni-chan, and only you. Your my special someone~ Aidan: *looks into her eyes* I was just fooling myself, try to convene that i couldn't be that special to. I wanted the best for you, i love you from the bottom of my heart. Amira:*Nuzzles Aidan, hugging him close* My heart has only room for you, Oni-chan~ I've always love you, and forever will. Aidan: O~o Sis *Holding her closer, nuzzles Amira his boner once again rubs against her pussy* Amira:*Blushes, hugging him*Ooo~ Oni-chan~ *Nuzzles him in return* Aidan: I've always love you but i never realized that i love you this much* Kissing Amira over and over again* Amira:*Kissing Aidan in return*I've always love this much, Oni-chan. *she smiles* Aidan: Sorry it took so long *his dick again inters into her pussy* You've waited so long for me.*nuzzles* I'll love you every chance i get. Amira:*She nuzzles him* It was worth waiting, Oni-chan~ Aidan: Amira *His dick goes deeper with each thrust* You'll love only me *nuzzles* Amira:*Moans, nuzzling*I'll only love you, Oni-chan. You and only you~ Aidan: I'll make up all the time you waited for me with interest *Fucks her faster* I'll be with you Amira:*Hugging him, moaning*I'll be with you too, Oni-chan~ Aidan: You're so sweet to me *fucking, Nuzzles her then exposing his neck*Drink more of me *Huggs Amira tightly* Amira:*Blushes, biting his neck and feeds off of him as she hugs him close*Mmmmm~ Aidan: Yes i want to be inside you, to be with you.*fucks deeper into her pussy* Drink me *Grabs her breasts twisting her nipples* Amira:*Keeps freeding off of him, blushing.* Aidan: O~o sis *Fucking her violently, squeezing her ass and Breasts* Amira:*Moans a she keeps freeding on Aidan.* Aidan:Y~Yess*Cumming inside her pussy, holing her in his arms* Amira:*Hugging him as she stops feeding, licking the bite mark.*Aaa.... Aidan: I'm glad you love it so much *Kisses Amira* You can have anytime you want *nuzzles* Amira:*Blushes, smiling as she nuzzles him happily* Aidan: We'll have to get married ^///^ *nuzzles her* Amira:Yea... *Seem to remember something*Would you think Doom-chan be able to find someone for himself?... Aidan: I'm sure he'll find someone... he's a nice guy any girl would be lucky to have him ^_^. Amira:*She hugs him*I hope he finds someone, guy or girl. *she nuzzles*He shouldn't be alone... *She slightly frown, knowing that Doom might be a little hurt.* Aidan: I'm yours and only yours *nuzzles her* no one but you Amira:*She smiles a little, nuzzling Aidan happily.* Aidan:*hudds Amira closer to his body nuzzles into her feeling a little sleepy* Amira:*Nuzzles him, falling asleep happily.* Ch3 next day Aidan:*cuddling Amira in his sleep* Zzz Amira:*Sleeping peacefully.* Aidan:*Holds Amiras's Tail* inter the house Kyros: hope they don't mind we came home early Amira:*Her ear twitched to the sound of footsteps*....Mmmm.... *She open her eyes, hugging Aidan.* Aidan:*opens his eyes* hello there *stroking her hair not noticing the foot steps* Kyros: Krissi do you smell that? Krissi:Yea... I do... Amira:Mother and father are home, Aidan... *She whispered to him.* Aidan: That's ok *nuzzles her* They should know anyways Kyros: Lets go *walks towards Aidan's room* Krissi:*Follows* Amira:I was just letting you know, Oni-chan. *she smiles, nuzzling him.* Aidan: *smiles as he hugs Amira closer to his body* Kyros:*open the door to Aidan's room* Amira:*Nuzzles Aidan happily, her tail wagging* Krissi:*glancing with Kyros*? Aidan:*kissing Amira, wagging his tail* Kyros:!?! They did it... Amira:*Return the kiss happily, her tail wags.* Krissi:*Confuse, having a sweatdrop*They did... Kyros: The smell of blood and sex is undeniable Aidan: Yes I love her *wags his tail as he touches her sexually* Amira:*Her tail wags happily as she sigh happily and nuzzles Aidan*Oni-chan~ Krissi:*sweatdrop*Erm... Aidan:*Grads Amira's ass as he nibbles on her neck* Kyros: Should we say something?? Krissi:And what is it you want to say when two hybrids of vampires and Lcyans are about to do it? Amira:*Blushes, moaning softly as she hugs Aidan.* Aidan:*his fangs pop out as he nibles on her neck, grabs her breasts, squeezing them as bis boner rubs against her pussy* Kyros: Are we actually watching? Krissi:I was planing we go downstairs, get our barings together so we can think of what to say without pissing them both off. *Has a sweatdrop, looking at him*I'm not watching. Amira:Ooo~ *smiles, blushing.* Aidan: *bites Amira's neck as he thrust his dick into her pussy* Kyros: Good plan but i don't think they even care that we're here -_-; Krissi:*she had closed the door so they couldn't see anything else*I agree with you on that statement. *Has a sweatdrop* But, what about that doom guy, did he love aidan as well? *She has another sweatdrop* Aidan has more on his hand than he needs. If anything, if I was him, I first clean up things with the second person who loves me before doing anything pass... that. Kyros: You're right Doom was willing to die for him... he should of told him before that... i didn't know she had such feeling for him... Category:Romance Category:Sex Category:Straight Couples Category:Onup147 Category:Winsest